MATCH MAKER (CHANBAEK)
by sunsehunee
Summary: Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah saat dijodohkan oleh kedua sabahatnya dengan seorang namja lewat jasa 'match maker'. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika mengetahui siapa calon pacarnya. Park Chanyeol punya segalanya, bahkan pesona yang bisa menawan setiap orang yang menatapnya./ CHANBAEK, YAOI, BOYXBOY/ don't like don't read, RnR thx


**Sunsehunee present**

**.**

**.**

**MATCH MAKER**

**.**

**.**

**;;CHANBAEK;;**

**.**

**.**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**Romance, Fluff gagal**

**Baekhyun menolakmentah-mentah saat dijodohkan oleh kedua sabahatnya dengan seorang namja lewatjasa 'match maker'. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika mengetahui siapa calon pacarnya. Park Chanyeol punya segalanya, bahkan pesona yang bisa menawan setiap orang yang menatapnya.**

Aloha gue author baru disini ;3 Ini cerita terinspirasi pasliat ada berita tentang match maker di tipi(?) Maapkan kalau GJ bin absurd….

^^ Happy Reading ^

*******  
Memiliki pasangan mungkin adalah hal yang diidamkan oleh semua orang dimukabumi. Tapi benarkah itu?

Rasanya aku akan berpikir dua kali jika melihat seorang namja yang duduk dihadapan sepasang kekasih dengan-wajah-tak-dapat-didefinisikan.

"Wow." Katanya.

"Rasanya baru tadi pagi kau menyatakan cinta padanya, dan sekarang kaliansudah menempel erat seperti di beri lem?" Decaknya. Luhan-Sehun yangmenjadi objek cibirannya hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu mengabaikannya -lebihmemilih melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Oh, aku benar-benar tersakiti. Mengetahui sahabatmu lebih memilih pacarbarunya dan mengabaikanmu." Gumam Baekhyun -yang lebih seperti teriakan-dramatis. Luhan mendelik.

"Kau berlebihan Baek." Luhan menatapnya tajam, "Kenapa kau tidakmencontoh kami dan mulai melepas masa lajangmu?"

"Diamlah Luhan, aku benci topik ini."

"Wow, apa ini karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu dengan si tiangKris?" Goda Luhan, Baekhyun bisa merasakan pipinya bersemu merah. Yah...Rasanya panas.

"Tunggu, Baekhyun hyung suka Kris hyung?" Sela Sehun, Baekhyun hanyamenepuk jidatnya lalu menatap tajam Luhan. Dia benar-benar malu, bagaimana bisaLuhan mengobral rahasianya pada seorang Sehun yang notabenenya teman Kris? Mauditaruh kemana wajahnya?

"Yah, tapi dia mfff—"

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Jangan dengarkan pacar bodohmu itu."Kata Baekhyun cepat. Luhan yang dibekapnya berusaha dengan susah payahmelepaskan diri sebelum dia habis napas.

"Astaga Baek— aku hampir mati.. Dan aku tidak bodoh!"

"Terserah." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Hey, Sehun.. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Tanya Luhan -dengan sedikitaegyo- pada Sehun.

"Eung, aku tak tahu." Jawab Sehun ragu.

"Ish." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia sedikit kecewa mengetahuiSehun tak berpihak sedikit pun untuk membully Baekhyun.

"Hahah. Lihatlah Lu, bahkan pacarmu sendiri tak membantumu." KikikBaekhyun, ia sedikit melupakan rasa kesalnya pada Luhan.

"Nah, aku harus pergi. Aku ada kelas sekarang." Baekhyun melirik jamyang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan merekaberdua.

Luhan menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menghilang di belokan.

"Hey, hun, kau percaya padaku kan?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi.

******

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya -pada buku dipangkuannya. Ia masih sebalmemikirkan perkataan 2 teman bodohnya tadi pagi.

"Cari jodoh? Apa-apaan? Memangnya aku ini terlihat seperti calon jomblotua apa?" Desisnya.

Omong-omong soal jomblo tua, mungkin bisa saja karena sudah 22 tahun dia belummerasakan jatuh cinta. Oh, ralat, dia sudah jatuh cinta tapi belum pernahpacaran.

"Oh, sial." Dia berjalan berbalik saat melihat Kris Wu berjalan dariarah berlawanan dengannya.

"Hey Baek." Panggil lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu. Baekhyun merutukidirinya karena tak bisa kabur lebih cepat.

"H-hai Kris." Sapanya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Bisa ditangkapoleh penglihatannya wajah tampan Kris yang terkena cahaya matahari sore menjadilebih mempesona.

'Kenapa hanya terkena cahaya seperti itu, dia semakin tampan?!'

"Kau lihat Sehun?"

"Uh, belum, sejak siang tadi aku belum melihatnya lagi." Jawabnya,sebenarnya Baekhyun kecewa karena dia kira Kris akan mengajak kencan tiba-tibamungkin?

"Okay. Oh, kau butuh bantuan? Kelihatannya buku-buku itu berat."

Baekhyun merasakan kalau pipinya memanas, terlebih saat Kris mengambil alihbuku dipelukannya.

Demi apapun dia sedang menahan teriakan ultrasonik nya sekarang.

******

Seorang namja dengan setelan jas lengkapnya masuk ke sebuah gedung kecil. Iamelangkah ke arah resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanya resepsionis itu.

"Ah, Do Kyungsoo. Dimana ruangannya?" Tanyanya balik dengan cengiranlebar.

"Anda sudah buat janji dengannya tuan..."

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Ah, ya, anda sudah di tunggu. Silahkan lewat sini." Resepsioniswanita itu langsung menunjukkan arah ruangan Kyungsoo.

Sebelum masuk, dia bisa melihat dua orang pria keluar dari ruangan si'matchmaker'. Sebenarnya Chanyeol agak penasaran untuk apa mereka masuk ruangan itubersamaan?

.

.

"Jadi... Bagaimana kriteriamu?" Tanya seorang namja dengan matabulat dan bibir berbentuk hati.

"Tubuhnya mungil, wajahnya imut, pemalu tapi mudah bergaul, dan yang pastidia bisa menerima aku apa adanya."

"Klasik, klasik, tipe mu benar-benar klasik." Kyungsoo tersenyumkalut. Mungkin Chanyeol ini adalah klien yang-entah-keberapa yang menginginkanpasangan dengan kriteria seperti itu.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Yah, sudah banyak sekali yang meminta pasangan seperti kriteriamu. Dan menurutkusemuanya membosankan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Dan maafkan aku, tapi banyak juga orang yang menginginkan kriteriaseperti dirimu." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Yah, seperti dua orang sebelum kau ke sini." Kyungsoo menyeringai.

"Jadi aku akan mengencani mereka berdua?" Tanya nya bingung.

"Tidak, tidak bodoh. Hanya satu orang."

"Yang mana?"

"Bukan dua orang tadi." Demi senyum idiot Chanyeol, ia ingin sekalimelenyapkan orang menyebalkan dihadapannya. Tapi kalau ia lakukan itu, ia takakan dapat pasangan.

"Terserah."

"Jadi kapan kau bisa mengadakan kencan?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan pulpendi tangannya, siap mencatat hal penting.

"Jangan minggu ini, aku akan sangat sibuk. Jadi—"

"Aku tak peduli dengan jadwal bodohmu Yeol. Hanya katakan kapan kau bisakencan saja bisa?" Potong Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang mulai , klien sekaligus saudaranya itu benar-benar membuatnya habiskesabaran. Sempat terpikir olehnya kenapa bisa orang seperti Chanyeol menjadiCEO?

"Aish kau ini... Selasa depan, okay? Pukul 8 malam, tempat kencan kau yangatur saja. Yang mahal juga tak masalah, uangku takan habis." PaparChanyeol dengan wajah —sok— cool-nya itu. Kyungsoo hanya memasang ekspresi(O.O) saat Chanyeol selesai.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau begitu narsis, Yeol." Decaknya sambilmemijat pelan pelipis matanya.

"Hey, aku memang tampan!"

"Aku tak bilang kau tampan. Hhh..." Sungutnya habis kesabaran.

"Sekarang keluar, urusanmu sudah selesai."

"Hey bagaimana dengan—" Protes Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar didorongkeluar.

"Tidak ada! Hanya keluar!" Teriaknya, lalu mendorong Chanyeol sekuattenaga keluar ruangan.

"Jangan ada tambahan lain!" Tambahnya sebelum menutup pintu.

*****

Minggu pagi adalah hari yang paling Baekhyun sukai. Ia bisa bergulung dalamselimut lebih lama, bersantai-santai, menonton tv, tanpa ada gangguan. Tapihari minggu ini adalah terburuk menurutnya.

Tiitttt... Tiittt...

Suara bel membuatnya terjaga dari tidurnya. Ponselnya juga terus berderingmenampilkan nama 'Luhan' di layarnya.

"Aish! Luhan, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu karena mengusik minggupagiku." Makinya saat mengangkat telepon.

"Kau benar-benar menakutkan Baek." Jawab Luhan. Baekhyun hanyamengusak rambutnya lalu berjalan ke pintu, masih dengan ponsel di telinga.

"Apa?" Katanya saat membuka pintu. Menunjukkan dua orang dengancengiran lebar mengangkat beberapa paper bag ke hadapan wajahnya.

"Kejutan!" Ucap keduanya serempak.

"Selamat tidur." Baekhyun hendak menutup pintunya saat sebuah kaki menahannya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau selalu begitu?" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,ia melangkah masuk sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar menutup pintu rumahnya. Sehunmengikutinya dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi hyung! Aku bawa hotteok, ini masih hangat." Sapa Sehun,tangannya menunjukkan barang belanjaannya. Sekotak hotteok, aromanyabenar-benar menggelitik hidung.

"Aw, kau benar-benar baik Hun!" Baekhyun membuka kotak itu denganantusias. Lalu melahap sebuah hotteok.

"Kalian dari mana? Kenapa jam 8 pagi sudah ada di rumahku dan mengganggutidur cantikku?" Tanya Baekhyun -entah pada siapa- dengan mulut yang penuhmakanan. 2 menit tak ada jawaban, ia akhirnya memilih untuk fokus padamakanannya daripada tak digubris lagi.

Baekhyun memutar pandangannya, mencari apa kesibukan dua temannya itu.

Magnae sudah tenggelam dalam lautan komik Baekhyun. Rata-rata komik miliknyaadalah komik ber-genre action dengan cover gelap. Sebenarnya pernah Xiuminmerekomendasikan komik dengan genre romantis padanya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya iapenasaran dengan cerita itu, tapi cover berwarna pink komik itu membuat ia agakragu. Oh haloooo? Ia adalah Baekhyun -yang menurut dirinya sendiri- namjamanly.

Dan mari kita lihat Luhan. Namja berambut blond itu masih sibuk dengan paper bag-nya,yang Baekhyun tak tahu apa saja isinya itu. Mungkin saja baju-baju, atau entahapa itu.

"Hey Lu, apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran,ditangannya ada segelas air yang baru ia ambil dari dapur. Luhan berbalikpadanya lalu tersenyum sangaaattt lebar.

"B, ini aku belikan baju untukmu." Jelas Luhan, tangannya menunjukkansatu per satu baju-bajunya. Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu mulaiminum.

"Untuk kencanmu nanti." Tambahnya.

Seketika Baekhyun menyemburkan air di mulutnya. Kencan?! Kupingnya tak salahdengarkan?

"K... Kencan?" Mulutnya menganga, sementara Luhan -bodoh- hanyamengangguk manis.

"Ya... Dengan 3 orang berbeda,"

Baekhyun menyela, "Tiga orang?!"

"Tadinya aku mau 1 orang tapi aku takut kau tak cocok. Jadi aku pilih 3orang, yang sepertinya co—"

"LU!" Pekiknya frustasi.

"Aku sudah 22 tahun. Kau bukan ibuku—yang bahkan ia tak peduli kau harus repot-repot mencarikanku pacar?"

"Aku peduli padamu Baek." Lirih Luhan.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini Lu, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri."

"Dengan menunggu Kris menyatakan cintanya padamu? Baek, jujur saja kauterlalu berharap." Luhan menghela napasnya. Baekhyun mendesis.

"Oh? Seperti itu sekarang kau Luhan? Apa Sehun membuatmu seperti iniLu?" Suara Baekhyun meninggi, Sehun yang namanya merasa disebut menoleh.

"Ada apa in—"

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan Sehun?! Bukan Kris-mu yang membuatmu butaHAH?"

"Apa? Jangan menyalahkannya!"

"Teman-teman!" Teriak Sehun menengahi, suasana hening sebelumBaekhyun dan Luhan membuang wajah mereka.

"Jangan seperti ini." Ucap Sehun melerai mereka berdua. Ia beranjakdari soft-spot nya tadi. Mata elangnya menatap kedua namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Lu.. Jangan terbawa emosi, kau tidak seperti ingin membantu Baekhyunhyung." Nasehat Sehun, Luhan hanya menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanyamalas. Kemudian Sehun beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih merengut lucu.

"Baekhyun hyung, aku tahu kau marah pada kami karena sudah mencampuriprivasimu—" Ia menjeda sejenak, "— tapi tak bisakah kau menghargaikami? Setidaknya sedikit, kami ingin melihatmu bahagia hyung. Hanya itu."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Baekhyun menatap tajam mereka berdua.

"Bodoh." Lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah untuk sekali ini aku menuruti kemauan kalian." Baekhyunnyengir. Membuat Luhan mendengus kesal kemudian merangkulnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menjawab itu Baek." Ucapnya sambil menjepithidung mungil Baekhyun.

"Aww, hey!" Protesnya. Tapi Luhan tak menghiraukannya malah kembalidengan tumpukan belanjaan di sofa.

"Kau mau pakai baju yang mana untuk malam ini?"

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Baekhyun acuh-tak-acuh.

_TBC_

SEBELUMNYA NEXT OR DELETE?

Ohoho... Ini ff pertama yang di publish di sini, semoga gak mengecewakan T_T

Review sangat dibutuhkan~ Thankssss


End file.
